


There's Something Odd About Tsuna

by Niyuu_Trickster_Kat



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Supernatural Elements, creepy aparently, some fluff i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:45:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niyuu_Trickster_Kat/pseuds/Niyuu_Trickster_Kat
Summary: No Mafia AU where Tsuna Disappears and seems different when he comes back to school... Oneshot





	

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on Katekyo Hitman AUs on Tumblr, go check them out!

One week Tsuna stopped coming to school.

Nobody saw or heard from him for a month, and then when he finally did come back he was pale and refused to speak.

His bullies could no longer get any reaction out of him, when teachers asked him questions all they got was a blank stare, and he never seemed to meet anyone's eyes. People start to avoid and ignore him.

When Yamamoto nearly 'falls' off the roof, he is stopped by a hand on his sleeve. When he turns to look he comes face to face with none other than Tsuna, who is giving him a look that seems to pierce through to his soul. He then says the first thing he's said since his return.

"Don't."

Yamamoto is so stunned that the teachers are easily able to pull them both back to safety. When he's later pulled into the arms of his crying father, he fully realizes what he nearly did and what Tsuna did for him.

Tsuna warns Yamamoto that he shouldn't try to be friends with him, and is ignored. After that Yamamoto can always be found near Tsuna during school hours, who's face is impassive.

Similar things happen to others.

Gokudera, a local small time gangster, is warned to leave a building before it explodes.

Three street kids, Fuuta, Ipin, and Lambo, are lead to a local housewife with no children, who adopts them.

An anonymous tip leads to Mochida being caught bullying younger students and he is expelled and forced to transfer to a new school - right before the 'date' Kyoko wasn't allowed to turn down.

Ryohei shows up late for a boxing tournament entry deadline and unable to find his signup sheet, only to hear that a 'friend of his' turned it in for him before the deadline and everything is in order.

An injured bird is found on Hibari's desk with a note bearing the name of a student who shoots rocks at animals with a slingshot. Said student is admitted to the hospital within the hour.

All the locks in twins Chrome and Mukuro's house come undone all at once in the middle of the night, allowing them to escape their abusive parents. Police arrive soon after, and the Twins stay with friends while everything is being sorted out.

After each thing happens, Tsuna seems to acquire another follower. Each time, he warns them that they shouldn't try to befriend him, and each time he is ignored.

Until one week, Tsuna stops coming to school.

About a month later, a body is found. the time of death is assumed to be several months beforehand.

It is the body of one Sawada Tsunayoshi.


End file.
